Many circuit chips are made from silicon crystals. Typically, the crystal is cut into slices, so-called wafers. The wafers are processed in batches, for example one batch including 25 wafers, in which case the batch of wafers is called a lot. During wafer processing, multiple instances of integrated circuits are formed on each wafer of the lot. Each integrated circuit defines an active area on the wafer. Thus, multiple active areas are created on the wafer. In a later step in processing the wafer, wafer material is removed from some of the spaces between active areas, whereby trenches, so-called scribe lines, are formed in the wafer surface. Typically, the multiple integrated circuits formed on the wafer are eventually separated from one another by breaking, sawing, or cutting the wafer along the scribe lines, each integrated circuit to form a so-called die. Once the multiple integrated circuits that were formed on the wafer are separated from one another, the dies are, for example, each set to a die frame that holds the die during further steps of manufacturing the circuit chip.
Sometime after manufacturing the integrated circuit chip, the integrated circuit may turn out to malfunction. The cause of the malfunction may need investigation, for example with a view to avoidance of future malfunction of similar products and/or in order to remove a cause for the malfunction in products still to be manufactured, and/or in order to identify an entity that is to be held responsible for the malfunction. However, there is no possibility to investigate the exact cause of the malfunction to the extent that it occurred in a particular lot of wafers and/or position on a wafer.
As used herein, like terms refer to like elements throughout the description.
The elements of the drawings are not necessarily to scale relative to each other. Like reference numerals designate corresponding similar parts. Because components of embodiments according to the present invention can be positioned in a number of different orientations, directional terminology may be used for purposes of illustration that, however, is in no way limiting, unless expressly stated to the contrary.
Other embodiments according to the present invention and many of the intended advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated as they become better understood by reference to the following detailed description. It is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of the present invention. The following detailed description, therefore, is not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is defined by the appended claims.